bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland
Roland (ローランド, Rōrando) is a Spiritually aware human being from North America. Currently living in Japan, Roland has discovered his innate Spiritual abilities and has taken a role in protecting Karakura Town. His vigilante acts have marked him as a criminal in the Soul Society, but has made many allies within its walls. Personality Quiet, placid and self segregated from others Roland would rather keep to himself than become known. His natural good looks deter his motives, much to his dismay. Roland is extremely smart, not only making number one in all of his classes but proving to master Japanese quickly upon arriving in Japan. He enjoys the simple things in life, like drinking tea or simple walks on a calming day. When first coming across a Hollow, he proved that even under that situation he could maintain perfect calmness. He isn't quick to anger, but when he does he is a force to be reckoned with. His natural talent in martial arts and acrobatic skills have proved to be quite deadly, even more so when he looses control of his own emotions. Appearance A tall young man with combed brown hair and a teal colored eye, with his right eye being covered by an eye patch. He wears a white dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants, with a blue Karakura Prep sweater over his shirt. He is often seen carrying a brown messenger bag at his waist. When fighting, he removes his sweater and rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Despite the lack of mobility his outfit should have, he maintains pin point acrobatics and skill in this outfit. When out in the civilian world on weekends, Roland wears a black and white t-shirt with the word "JAM" written across it and blue jeans. This is his casual wear, and he is just as mobile in it as his dress clothes. Abilities & Equipment Physically and mentally stronger than most his age, Roland is skilled in multiple fields of combat. Trained since a young age in both martial arts and boxing, he has shown to take down foes twice his size. His raw strength matches his natural genius, which leads to many calling him a Genius which he loathes. With the new found realization of his spiritual powers, Roland has proven to have an acute ability to sense other spiritual beings over lengthy distances as well as maintain the ability to mask his own spiritual powers. Equipment *'Eye Patch': As recently revealed, his Eye Patch isn't to cover a problem in his right eye but actually suppresses the spiritual potential of his eye. The eye patch is laced with special threads and a metal flat surface that can repel the spiritual pressure the eye emits. This eye patch was given to him by his father, and he was told to always wear it. When learning of his potential as a Guardian of Karakura Town, he learned that the eye patch being removed allows him to utilize his Amplification ability. *'Sketch Pad': Shown to have a sketch pad for recreational purposes, he has learned to utilize his Mental Amplifications to write out the idea's that buzz through his head. He claims that if he cannot let off steam of the flood of idea's, he gets massive headaches and nausea. Amplification His unique ability, discovered shortly after he turned Eighteen that has allowed him to draw from the spiritual power around him to amplify his natural talents. Through meditation, he can surround himself in a veil of spiritual pressure that increases the power of his physical attacks. Shown to shatter an entire wall of his school, and nearly devastate the entire foundation, Roland has gained quick control over his powers. He has shown to utilize his ability of Amplification to increase his mental capabilities, allowing him to increase his thought process and unlock a larger percentage of his brain. Surpassing the standard 20% of the brains capabilities, Roland can push it to around 50% unlocking potential beyond anyones beliefs. With the use of Amplification, he has shown to gain the ability to even enter the Inner World of a Zanpakuto. Only using this ability once during an accidental meeting with a mysterious man, he was able to maintain a conversation with the Zanpakuto's spirit and upon learning the Zanpakuto's name, he was flooded with all of its memories. Using this ability left him unconscious for three days, leaving him rarely ever calling upon this ability. Trivia * According to the Bleach Databook FANON (ファノン, FANON) ** Roland's hobbies are wine tasting and listening to classical music. ** He doesn't wish to fight anybody at the moment. ** Roland's favorite foods are caramel apples and apple pie, while his least favorite food is anything cooked with onions. * Roland's Theme Music is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIRNdveLnJI&ob=av2el Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold] * The reason that Roland no longer carries his family name of Giles is unknown, but it is believed for his own personal and stubborn reasons and resentment towards his father.